


Chibi - 2009-10-14 - Flat Cupcake

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not happy about a batch of flat cupcakes. Rodney is happy to take them off John's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-10-14 - Flat Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).




End file.
